Beautiful Things
by Queenbeth2
Summary: AU AH. After the violent death of her mother and Phil, Bella goes to live with Charlie. There she meets Edward who has a challenge for her when she learns of a little surprise, smile once a day until you mean it. Will his love be enough to save her? ExB
1. Chapter 1

DC: I don't own it

Summary: AU All Human. After the horrific murder of her mother Bella escapes to Forks to live with Charlie where she meets the Cullen family. She has an unexpected surprise that drags her further into depression. Edward gives her a challenge. Smile once a day until she truly means it. In helping her to find her smile again, he helps free her heart from pain, but is that enough for either of them?

Chapter 1,

"Are you sure about this?" Bella asked.

"Of course I'm sure," he whispered in her ear. "Don't you remember our deal?"

"Yes, but, I didn't mean..."

"Look, Bella, you said you wanted to do this," he sighed.

"Listen, Kyle, I'm having some second...ow!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to hurt. I would never want to hurt you Bella," he murmured, touching her cheek. "You're so beautiful."

"Kyle, please, don't move, it hurts too much," Bella whined.

"It shouldn't," he said gently. "Come now Bella I'm sure you've done it before."

"I haven't! And I'm not exactly used to having that in me! Please Kyle, I don't want to do this anymore! Ow! It feels like sandpaper!"

"I'm sorry darling," Kyle said. He pulled out and grabbed something off of the table. A clear gel. Bella shifted and sat up. "This should help," he said rubbing it on himself.

"No, I don't want to try again."

"You'll feel better this time," he said, rubbing a little bit inside of her. It was cold and it tickled. "I promise. Why are you so anxious?"

"Because it hurts!" Bella protested. "And mom will be home any minute and you know how she feels about you!"

"She won't let us be together," Kyle said, "but I love you Bella and I am the best man for you."

He slid into her again. It felt a little better, she had to admit that. But she was too nervous. "Look, Kyle, can you just finish and be done?"

"Anything you say."

At least he cuddled. Bella supposed that she should find some good in the situation. The sex was less than thrilling and she didn't enjoy it very much. Her real problem was how he seemed to love her so much but her mother hated him.

But maybe she hated him for a reason. That was always possible. Renee always knew what was best for her. She was perceptive and a great judge of character. Maybe there was something that Bella wasn't seeing.

"I love you, Bella," Kyle sighed into her hair, "with all of my heart. I promise we'll be together forever."

Bella looked over at him. Forever was a very long time.

--

"Are you still with that boy? I don't think I like him much," Charlie said.

"Oh dad you're being silly," Bella said as she got out of her car, shifting her phone to the other ear. "I'm going to break up with him soon. He's changed a lot since we started dating. It's almost like he's obsessed with every move I make."

"They have a name for those Bella, they're called stalkers and I deal with them regularly!"

"No you don't," Bella sighed, "Dad you work in a town the size of my school."

"All the same I worry about you," Charlie pressed.

Bella sighed and opened the door. She walked in and stopped. "Mom! Phil! I'm home!"

"How is your mother doing?" Charlie asked.

She turned into the kitchen. "I'm sure she's fine...Phil's sleeping at the table it seems."

Charlie laughed. "Well go and wake him up! How are they doing anyway?"

"Fine," Bella said, "oh! The found out the gender of the baby today! I'm going to have a baby brother!"

"Congratulations," Charlie said, not really meaning it.

"Yeah Phil's excited. Aren't you Phil?"

No answered. Bella sighed and shook his shoulder. "Philly!" she said in a sing song voice. She shook him again and he slumped over. Bella saw blood on the table. "Phil...what's..."

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?"

Bella pulled Phil back and screamed. His throat was cut open and his front was covered in blood. His eyes were open. There was blood drying on the corners of his mouth and chin.

"Bella! Bella! Answer me!" Charlie said on the other end. He sounded frantic.

"So she is home..."

"BELLA! BELLA GO NOW!" Renee screamed from upstairs.

"BELLA ANSWER ME!" Charlie yelled through the phone.

Bella heard a clatter and several bumps. Like someone falling down the stairs. Renee appeared at the bottom of the stairs and Kyle came down behind her. He came up and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back so he could cut her throat.

"Whose on the phone Bella?" he asked calmly.

"W-what did you do?!" Bella cried, stumbling over her own feet. Her phone clattered to the ground and Charlie's muffled voice could be heard. Kyle gracefully picked up her phone.

"She'll call you back."

Then he snapped it shut and threw it against the wall.

"I just eliminated the obstacles," he said calmly, "I love you Bella and now we can be together."

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Bella cried. Kyle came towards her.

"Bella I love you."

"Mom...Phil...!"

"I did it for us," Kyle said. There was blood on his face and claw marks on his cheek. Renee had slapped his face and caught him with her nails. She must have fought against him and Phil had tried to protect her.

Kyle wrapped his arms around her waist. "Bella, my beautiful love, I did this for us."

"Let go of me!"

She felt the cold steel of the flat of his blade against her back. He kissed her. Bella grabbed the lamp from the counter and brought it down hard on his head. His knife slashed down her back as he fell but it didn't stop her from running. She reached the neighbors and pounded on the door.

"PLEASE! BETTY PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed. She pounded on the door harder but nobody answered. She jumped off of the porch and grabbed a decorative stone and threw it through the window. She scrambled in, cutting her hands on the glass. She topped into the living room and ran to the phone. She grabbed it and dialed 911

"911 emergency how can I help you."

"Please you have to help me! Please! My mom...Phil...killed..."

"Ma'am I need you to calm down..."

"THAT SICK FREAK KILLED MY PARENTS AND HE'S GOING TO COME AFTER ME!" Bella screamed, reaching hysterics.

"WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE?!"

"PLEASE HELP ME!" Bella screamed into the phone. She sank to her knees as Mr. Williams came into the kitchen.

"Good lord Bella! What are you doing there! What's wrong!"

"Ma'am please stay on the line we're tracing your call and an officer is on the way."

"KYLE KILLED MY MOM! HE KILLED HER! NOBODY WILL DO ANYTHING!" Bella screamed.

"Bella I'm very sorry about this," Mr. Williams said. He slapped her hard on the cheek. Bella looked at him. "Sorry you were hysterical!"

"Good lord! What is going on here?!" Betty Williams asked as she came in. A woman of sixty she looked ready for a heart attack at the sight of them. Bella sank to the floor and buried her head in her knees.

"Kyle killed my mom," she cried, "they're both dead!"

Betty pulled her into her warm arms and Mr. Williams grabbed his shotgun. Bella trembled and sobbed into Betty's shoulder. Before long they heard the sirens. By then Bella was to in shock to notice.

--

"Can you tell me again what happened?" the police officer asked. Bella stared blankly at the glossy surface of the table between them.

"Please, Bella, you'll need to testify against him in court."

"You know what happened," Bella whispered.

The door opened and Charlie came in.

"Sir you can't go in there!"

"Dad!" Bella cried, jumping up and running to him. She buried her face in his chest and cried again.

"Oh Bella, darling it's okay, I'm here now."

"Dad he killed her! He killed her!"

"I know baby I know," Charlie said, holding her head against his chest and kissing the top of it. "It's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

--

It was raining when they got to Seattle. A light drizzle that was sure to increase as they went closer to home. Charlie bought her a burger from McDonalds and they sat down to eat it.

"Come on Bells, you have to eat something."

Bella looked down at the miserable piece of meat and bread. She picked it up slowly and took a small bite. Charlie wasn't going to back off until she did.

"You'll like it here," Charlie said, "Forks is a beautiful town."

"I've been there before," Bella reminded him. She chewed her food slowly. Eating had been difficult the past weeks. Her throat often forbid the passage of solids and when she finally did manage to choke something down more often than not it was thrown back up. Especially lately. She probably had a stomach virus or something. At least that's what she hoped.

When they finished eating, Charlie took her home. Bella went right upstairs to her room. Charlie followed with her bags and offered to help her unpack, but she was too tired.

"Will you be okay?" Charlie asked. Bella nodded. "Alright, I'll be right down the hall if you need anything."

Bella went to him and hugged him tight. She started crying again and Charlie petted her hair softly and rocked gently. "It's going to be okay Bella. The pain will fade away."

"It's all my fault," Bella sobbed, "I should have never dated him."

"His type doesn't always need an invitation," Charlie said, "I know for a fact that he would have done this regardless. But you'll see, things will get better."

"I miss her so much," Bella sobbed. "She was pregnant too! What kind of freak kills a pregnant woman!"

Charlie didn't say anything. He just let Bella cry until she fell asleep. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Bells," he whispered. He left her, knowing that he would be woken by her screams in a few hours and the process would repeat. It was no comfort that Kyle would be declared insane and institutionalized instead of electrocuted. In Charlie's weighted opinion, no death was good enough for him. He deserved to suffer until the end of time.

Sadly, Charlie changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. Silently he cried for Renee and Bella. He drifted off to sleep and, just as predicted, he was woken up a few hours later as Bella screamed, frightened by nightmares.

TBC

Edward will be making his grand appearance in the next chapter! Please enjoy and review!


	2. Chapter 2

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 2,

It was seven by the time Bella calmed down enough to go back to sleep. But by then there wasn't any point. She pulled her blanket over her head anyway and tried to ignore the clock. If she couldn't see it it wasn't real.

"Come on Bells, wake up," Charlie said coming in.

"I'm sick," Bella moaned.

"Bella you have to go to school," Charlie said, "you'll feel better when you get back to normality."

"I don't feel well," Bella insisted.

"Come on Bella," Charlie sighed, pulling her blanket back.

Bella sighed and stood up. She dressed in a simple pair of jeans and shirt. She grabbed her shoes and walked downstairs.

"Don't you look pretty," Charlie said with a smile.

"I'm going to drown myself in the pool at school," Bella announced as Charlie handed her a pop tart.

"Oh no you aren't," he said.

"Yes I will!"

"Forks High doesn't have a swimming pool."

"Well then I'll drown myself in one of the pool sized puddles," Bella grumbled. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed some eggs, putting the pop tart aside.

"Don't you like pop tarts?" Charlie asked.

"I just feel like eggs," Bella said. "Do you want any?"

"Sure. You are a safer cook than your mother right?"

Bella smiled weakly and nodded. Dinner with Renee was always an adventure. She was going to miss that. She absentmindedly moved the eggs around with a spatula and when they were done she tipped them onto two separate plates.

She ate hers quickly, before Charlie could finish his. "Someone was hungry," he said with a small laugh.

"I didn't eat much last night," Bella said, "besides I'm not going to starve myself in misery. Mom would have killed me if I tried."

"Probably," Charlie agreed. "She loved cooking for you and Phil."

She noticed that the bitterness towards Phil was gone from his voice. But whether it was because Charlie was no longer bitter about Renee's new husband, or respect for the dead Bella wasn't sure.

She cleaned her plate and went off to grab her bag. It was heavy with fresh notebooks, unused pencils and a planner. Charlie had gone a little overboard on her back to school shopping. Renee usually did it. Bella was a little sad when she opened her bag and found normal supplies waiting for her. Solid colored mead notebooks and mechanical pencils. Renee usually found swirly covered books and, until they stopped selling them, yikes pencils. She would also include obscure supplies like a magnifying glass (It was only a dollar!) and a protractor/ruler combo (for your math class sweetie!). But when she spent her day teaching kindergarten, Bella was sure that Renee lived in a colorful world.

No wonder she didn't like Forks. Renee liked sunlight.

Bella climbed into the her truck and started the loud engine. As if she wasn't going to get enough attention on her first day. But she took comfort in the fact that her truck could probably kick the wheels off of any of theirs. With that happy thought in mind she drove to school.

--

"I foresee a life changing event," Alice said, holding her hands up, in a misty voice.

"I foresee my foot in your butt if you keep that up," Emmett grumbled.

"And I foresee you two finding your own ride to school if both of you don't zip it!" Edward snapped.

"Geez, crabby much today Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"The nickname doesn't help," Edward grumbled. "Why do I have to drive anyway?"

"Because you're car is the biggest besides Emmett's."

"Yeah and after what happened last time, dad won't let me drive to school."

Edward winced at the memory of Emmett plowing into the parking lot in his monster jeep and running over someone's foot. Ouch.

"At least it wasn't your foot," Emmett reminded him, "and it was a fake one if you'll recall."

"You ended up cracking Mr. Johnson's fake foot and he had to go get it replaced!" Alice cried. "The poor guy."

"Though the punishment part was kinda funny," Edward said with a laugh. Emmett swung at him and he ducked. He stopped to let a red truck pull in before continuing on himself.

"That thing is ancient!" Alice cried.

"I want it!" Emmett cheered. "A retro model! Awesome!"

"I'd like to gut it personally," Rosalie sighed from the back seat.

Edward rolled his eyes. He hated giving Emmett's girlfriend a ride as well. He wouldn't have to if she ever went home. He never understood why Esme kept letting her eldest son have his girlfriend over when all they did was make out and have sex with nobody was home.

"I've never seen that truck around here before," Alice said. "I heard we have a new student."

"Awesome!" Emmett whooped.

"Mom and dad told us to be on our best behavior," Edward reminded him, "don't you remember that lecture? You caused it!"

"Edward one of these days you'll have to learn how to pull the stick from your ass and have some fun."

Alice giggled as Edward glared at Emmett in the rearview mirror. He pulled into a parking space next to the big truck and they all got out.

--

Bella took a few deep breaths before getting ready to get out. She glanced over as a shiny volvo parked next to her. It was the one she had seen before as she was pulling in.

"Just get through the day," she murmured to herself. She opened the door and looked around. She slung her bag over her shoulder and sighed. One day at a time.

She took a few steps and felt a little queasy. She dismissed it as nerves and kept going. Unfortunately, that wasn't in the plan for that morning. Her foot caught on the uneven pavement and she toppled over. She fell into something. Something warm and sturdy, that smelled like that axe body spray that so many guys liked.

Then they both fell.

"Watch your step, you could hurt yourself."

Much to her embarrassment, she had fallen into the arms of a young man. A very handsome young man, almost intimidatingly so. He was very warm. Maybe it was just because it was cold out. He helped her stand and handed her the fallen backpack.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"No problem," he said. "You must be new."

"My first day," Bella said quietly. "I'm sorry about falling into you."

"What kind of day would it be if lovely girls didn't fall into my arms?" Edward asked with a smile. Bella returned the smile weakly. "You must be Isabella."

"Bella...actually..."

"Edward come on we'll be late!" Alice called from up ahead.

"I'm Edward," he said, sounding a little awkward.

"I heard."

He looked sad. Bella had a good idea why. He seemed like the type that watched the news. Just weeks ago her face was splattered across CNN as the girl who lost everything. Thankfully a bomb threat came up and washed her away, but the local news covered it for days.

"I suppose I'll see you around," Edward said, "take care."

Bella nodded and watched him leave before going inside herself.

--

Being the new girl at Forks High School was like being a shiny object in a group of children. Jingle it a few times and they adore it. All Bella had to do was show up and already she was an instant celebrity.

Bella walked silently through the halls, keeping her head tilted downwards and trying to go as quickly as possible from room to room. However that wasn't in the plan. Almost instantly a boy who introduced himself as Erik Yorkie was there to help her get from one small room to the next.

"No, really, it's fine," Bella insisted. But he was persistent. She ignored him and walked. As she did she caught a glimpse of a burly boy with curly black hair. One of the boys from the parking lot. She wondered what his name was. He had a childish smile that he flashed to her as he passed. She returned it weakly. On his arm was a beautiful barbie of a girl.

She took her place silently in English and took out her notebook. People whispered around her but she ignored them. Her teacher called her to the front to introduce herself.

"I'm Bella Swan," she said quietly before going back to her desk.

"She's shy," a girl with platinum hair whispered to her friend.

Bella focused on her notes. But it was useless. It was announced that they would be reading Hamlet. A copy was passed out and Bella looked at the cover.

"Can anyone tell me what the story is about? Who has read it before?"

"The story is about some guy who wants revenge."

"Close, but no," her teacher said, "the story is about so much more than that."

"It's about the murder of the king by his brother and Hamlet's internal battle over whether revenge is justified or not."

"Very good Mr. Whitlock, very good. Miss Swan do you have anything to add?"

Bella didn't hear him. Her eyes were focused on the cover. Hamlet stood with a sword in hand. His uncle was behind him on the left and his father on the right. She closed her eyes and when she did she saw Renee and Phil.

"Miss Swan?"

She saw herself on the cover. Kyle behind her and her mother slain. Her throat felt tight. She couldn't breath easily.

"Miss Swan? Are you alright?"

Her breathing was frantic now. Bella stood and took a few steps before her head swirled so much that she couldn't keep up. Everything went to black as she fell.

--

"Did you hear!? The new girl passed out in class this morning!"

That was the hot gossip of the day besides the new girl. Edward found that he was getting sick of it. Enough about Bella Swan and her fainting spells!

"It was weird," Jasper said with Alice asked him. "She just sat there like she was having an anxiety attack and she fainted. Nothing to fuss about but she spent the morning in the infirmary."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Oh I'd say so," Jasper said with a shrug, "she's up and around. Just a fainting spell."

"Everyone is treating it like it's the hottest thing in town," Edward sighed.

"Well, it kind of is," Alice reminded him, "this isn't Chicago, Edward, it's a town with a thousand people tops."

"I'm pretty sure all she wants is to be left alone," Edward said.

"If what the news said was true, I don't blame her!" Alice agreed, "if that happened to mom I'd never leave the house again!"

"I think she looks scared," Emmett observed as he saw her walk into the cafeteria with her tray in hand. She did look scared. Her hair was framing her face, almost hiding it, and she looked so pale. She knew that wherever she sat there would be a group of people following her.

"She'll be eaten alive by the gossip hounds."

Edward stood up and walked over to her. "Hey, Bella."

"Oh, hi Edward," Bella said quietly.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" Edward asked casually.

"Thats okay," Bella mumbled. She turned and walked out of the cafeteria. She chose a quiet hallway in the back of the school. She sat and put her tray on the floor beside her and buried her face in her knees. She didn't want attention but that was all that she could find. Charlie told her to try to get back to normal. But Renee had been in her life since she was born. There was no normal routine with her gone. Her stomach was settling now that she was out of the cafeteria though. The meatloaf was making her nauseous.

TBC

Enjoy and review! BTW Edward is human for those who asked. :)


	3. Chapter 3

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 3,

When Bella got home Charlie was still at work. She went into the kitchen and found a tray of cookies waiting for her. Charlie must have brought them home from work on his lunch break. There was a little note on top.

_I picked these up for you Bells, I remember they were your favorite when you'd come here. Try to keep your chin up pumpkin_

_Love dad_

Affection was hard for Charlie. Especially since he hardly knew her. But Bella appreciated the gesture all the same and took one of the cookies. Chocolate chip with vanilla frosting, fresh from Mrs. Cook's bakery. She remembered being a little girl and begging Charlie to buy her one.

Munching on one, Bella went up the stairs to her room. She turned on her computer and waited for it to boot up. Once it had she went to check her e-mail.

She had almost a hundred e-mails. She hadn't checked them in weeks. Not since her mother died. Most of them were well wishes from people at school and her teachers. She sifted through them, deleting most of them without even opening them. Her heart stopped near the end.

**Dwyer, Renee Sweetie we'll need to talk**

Bella swallowed hard. She clicked on it.

_Bella,_

_I know I was hard on you last night. You were so defensive over that boy. Bella I wish you would listen to me! I can tell that he is bad for you because you know it yourself! I just want the best for you my dear. You're my only daughter and I love you with all of my heart. It hurts me to see you make mistakes but I swell with pride when I see you overcome them._

_I don't like it when we fight and I'm sorry I was short with you this morning before school. My hormones are getting the better of me again. Heavens this little baby is a strong one! When I was pregnant with you it was a breeze! But you've always been a well tempered girl. He's nudging me, just like you did. The children love feeling the belly. Kindergartens are so sweet! I'll see you later, dear._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Bella read the last part over and over again before the tears finally came. She sobbed into her arms, resting them on the desk.

"Bella! I'm home!" Charlie called from down stairs.

Bella ran down the stairs and into his arms. "Dad I miss her so much," she sobbed.

"What happened?" Charlie asked gently, rubbing her back.

"I was checking my e-mail...she sent me one from the day she died."

"Oh honey," Charlie said softly. He kissed the top of her head and rocked her gently. "Are you going to be okay?"

Bella nodded and pulled away sniffing. "Just shocked. I mean...it was weird. She was telling me that he was bad for me and that I was making a mistake. The night before she died we had a big fight about it. I got mad because I felt she was trying to run my life."

"She's your mother, Bells, parents always want to steer their children in the right direction. I guarantee that if you broke up with him before he would have done the same thing. He may have killed you too."

"I wish he did," Bella said quietly, pulling away and going towards the kitchen to make dinner.

"Whoa, whoa hold up kiddo, none of that," Charlie said pulling her back into a hug, "promise you'll stick around for me?"

Bella sighed and nodded into his chest. "I miss sleeping."

"Me too," Charlie agreed playfully.

--

"So you're quite the phantom," Edward said as Bella sat next to him in Biology.

"Hm?"

"I never see you anywhere," he said.

"I don't like the attention," Bella mumbled. Edward rested his chin on his palm.

"You don't look so well," he said.

Bella looked at him with a slightly icy tone in her eyes. There were dark lines under her eyes from nights of no sleep.

"Do you expect me to?"

"I wish you to," Edward answered. "You know I'm sure if you went to the hospital..."

"I'm not sick!" Bella defended hotly.

"Okay, calm down."

"I just don't want to be treated like I'm going to explode into tears at any moment or like I'm made of glass."

Biology passed without another word from either of them.

--

"I don't know what to make of her," Edward sighed as he leaned against the locker next to Emmett's. "She's just so angry and moody."

"Well she has been through a lot," Emmett said, "remember when dad saw the story on the news? What part of "brutally murdered and was witnessed by her seventeen-year-old daughter" did you miss?"

"I realize that she has been through something traumatic," Edward said, "but she near bit my head off in class today!"

"Well there she is," Emmett said, nodding towards the end of the hall, "maybe she'll take the rest."

Edward looked over. Bella was there. She looked sad as usual. She looked mostly at the ground as she walked, but there was something else. She looked weak, almost sick. Edward saw her make a sudden turn for the girls bathroom.

"Wait here," he said. He ran down the hall and into the bathroom. It was empty. All he heard was Bella vomiting in the toilet. He went over to the stall and found that the door was cracked open. "Are you okay?" He asked, putting his hand on her back. Bella threw it off.

"Leave me alone!" She said angrily before heaving again. Edward didn't leave. He rubbed her back gently and held her hair as she emptied her stomach. When she pushed him away again he stood and left the stall. Bella heaved again and when she was done she sat back. But there was someone there. Someone with a damp paper towel for her head. It was cool against her hot skin. "I don't need your help," she muttered, staggering to her feet. She stumbled and Edward caught her.

"Hey Eddie, is everything okay in here?" Emmett asked.

"Lord," Bella mumbled. But her stomach jumped and she just barely made it to the toilet.

"That doesn't sound good," Emmett said. Bella came back, and Emmett passed her a paper towel. She wiped her mouth off and Edward guided her to the sink, she awkwardly brought water to her mouth and spit. She did it a few times before the taste was at least softened. She stumbled a little and yelped when her feet were swept from under her. She found she was in the arms of the massive teenager.

"You're in no condition to walk," Emmett explained, "we'll take you home."

"No!"

"We aren't going to take you home," Edward said. Emmett gave him a look. "We're taking you to dad."

"I like that plan," Emmett agreed. Bella knew it was pointless to argue. She was too weak to argue. "Do you mind if we drive your truck? I'm afraid my siblings ride with me to school."

"Fine, whatever," Bella sighed.

"You going to be okay Edward?" Emmett asked as they reached the truck. Edward nodded and after he secured her in the front seat Emmett left with Edward's keys to take his sister and girlfriend home.

Edward took the drivers seat and started the truck. Bella rested her head on the back of the seat and sighed.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" Bella asked.

"I can't do that yet," Edward said, "you're sick and I won't feel better until I know that you're okay."

"Why do you care so much?" Bella asked. Edward shrugged.

"I know things have been hard on you lately and I don't want it to get worse by being sick."

Bella didn't say anything else. Her stomach stirred by beyond that she was feeling fine. But there was something about the way Edward was so eager to help her that was strange. For no reason at all he was taking time to drive her to the doctors. He was always so friendly to her and she didn't sense an alternative motive like with Erik or Mike. They wanted to get her to like him so they could date. Edward was just being nice.

--

Carlisle Cullen was too attractive to be in his early forties, of that Bella was sure. But she saw a strong resemblance between the two. While Edward's hair and eyes were different, they both had the same kind face and calm manner.

"What brings you here today?" Carlisle asked as he came in.

"She was throwing up in the bathroom."

"I see," Carlisle said, taking a blood pressure cuff from a hook and wrapping it around her arm. He pumped it and Bella winced. He took her blood pressure and jotted it down. "A little high, but that's to be expected. Okay I need you to turn around and lift up your shirt so I can check your breathing."

Edward snorted and Bella mumbled as she turned and pulled her shirt up.

"Holy crap!" Edward gasped.

"How long ago did you get this?" Carlisle asking as he eyed the long cut.

"He did it," Bella mumbled.

"It's healing fairly. I'm going to look at a possible infection."

"Fair enough," Bella sighed.

"Okay, deep breath," Carlisle instructed. Bella obeyed. She took another on command and he took more notes. "That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked. He took a little rubber hammer and tapped her knees.

"How many times do you get kicked doing that?" Bella asked.

"Less than you'd think actually," Carlisle said with a smile, "but at I still stand to the side just incase. Now I'm going to take some blood to do a few tests. Your father sent me a medical record when you came here. You're overdue anyway. I'm suspecting that it's just a bug but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"I suppose..." Bella mumbled. Carlisle turned to the plastic box he brought with him. He pulled out a few tubes and a long thin one. He took her arm gently and held the stethoscope against the bend. He handed her a squeeze ball and ordered her to keep squeezing it. It took him a moment but he found it. He marked her arm with four purple marks around it. He took a cotton swab and rubbed it with alcohol and then took out the needle.

"Now," he said, "on the count of three I'll insert the needle."

Bella nodded, trembling.

"Are you okay?"

"I hate needles!"

Carlisle chuckled. "Okay, one, two..."

Bella jerked her arm away.

"If you do that I could end up hurting you," he said gently, "now, again. One, two..."

Bella jerked away again. "Sorry, I'm just nervous!"

Edward snorted and Carlisle shot him a look. "Okay I'm going to do it again. One..." it didn't make it to two before he pushed the needle into her vein. Bella yelped and Edward laughed. Carlisle filled a few tubes with blood and put them in the plastic box. "Now, do you want blue or pink?" he asked holding up two bandage rolls.

"Blue," Bella mumbled bitterly. Carlisle chuckled and wrapped her arm. He went back to his table of supplies and handed her a cup.

"Fill 'er up," he said, patting her shoulder.

--

"Aw that's it?" Carlisle sighed when Bella returned with half of a cup. "That's fine. Now I'm going to ask you some questions."

Bella nodded. Edward stood up and left to give them privacy.

"Remember nothing will leave this room unless you want it to," Carlisle assured her. "Now, do you know any diseases in your family."

"High blood pressure on my father's side and heart problems on my mother's side. Although they were horribly overweight."

Carlisle wrote the answers down. "Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Drink?"

"Once but I didn't like it. That was about a year and a half ago."

"Well alcohol doesn't stay in the system that long," Carlisle chuckled. He looked down his list. "Are you sexually active."

Bella hesitated. "Not anymore. I've only had sex once."

"And how long ago was that?"

"...about two months," Bella mumbled. "It was a one time thing and he wanted to go again but I didn't like it."

"Have you been feeling off lately?" Carlisle asked. "Aside from the vomiting."

"Just the usual PMS," Bella said. "My period has been off because of stress but that happens every year. Usually every three months I skip a month or two."

"So you're irregular?"

"Very."

"Hm. What PMS symptoms?"

"Irritability, cravings, my breasts are tender and I'm having hot flashes."

"Is this unusual for you?" Carlisle asked. Bella shook her head.

"I've been really stressed out lately," she said, "I haven't been sleeping well."

"I can't imagine you have been," Carlisle said, "I was very sorry to hear about that."

"I was very sorry to see that," Bella said. Carlisle patted her shoulder.

"That's all the questions I have for now, I'm going to go take these back to the labs."

Bella nodded and he left. Edward came back in with a bottle of water. Bella scooted up the butcher paper covered bed and laid down. Edward came over to her and put the bottom of the cold bottle on her forehead.

"You're sweating again," he said. Bella sighed.

"I'm sorry I've been so rude," she said, "you're so kind to me."

"I'm worried about you," Edward said. "I know that situations like this can cause stressful problems later on. I hope you just have the flu."

"Me too," Bella sighed. She turned her head and looked at him. "I finally checked my e-mail. It was strange. It was overflowing with well wishes."

"That usually happens," Edward said with a shrug.

"There was an e-mail from my mom. She was telling me how she didn't like Kyle and how she was scared to let me grow up."

"Was Kyle..."

"My ex," she said, "he killed them."

Bella looked at her greyish white ceiling and felt tears in her eyes again. She wanted the nightmares to end. Not just for her sake but for Charlie's. He was so tired. He was going to bed much earlier and waking up with difficulty. The nightmares were always the same. She was running through the neighborhood and Kyle was chasing her. When he caught her she screamed.

She wasn't aware of how long she was daydreaming until Carlisle came back in with a folder. She sat up and Edward looked over at his father.

"Is she going to be okay?" Edward asked.

"After your answers I had another test run," Carlisle said.

"Should I go?" Edward asked.

"No, no you're fine," Bella said.

"Bella, you're pregnant."

Bella leaned back in shock. Pregnant? How?! She and Kyle barely had sex and she made him wear a condom.

"No, no there must be a mistake. I only did it once and I made him wear a condom."

"It may have broken then," Carlisle said, "because without a doubt you are pregnant. I'll have to have you come with me to our gynecologist so she can give you a checkup."

"The condom didn't break I made him wear two!"

"The fact still remains that you are pregnant, Bella," Carlisle said, taking her hand and helping her down.

She went numb. Carlisle led her down the halls and Edward took her hand to help guide her. More for comfort than anything. She didn't remember every detail of that night but she remembered making him wear a condom because he didn't want to. He was so annoyed with the idea that she had him wear two. Everything was going great.

Then he stopped. She hadn't thought of that before. He stopped halfway to readjust himself and he fumbled with himself for a moment. He had come down and kissed her right after as he pushed in again. It had felt a little different but not enough for her to notice. She had never felt a naked penis in her before so she didn't know there was much of a difference in the way it felt.

"He took it off," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Carlisle asked.

"He took the condom off."

"Be happy that it wasn't something worse," Carlisle said gently, "that he didn't have an STD."

"What could be worse than this?!"

"Lots of things," Carlisle said as he led her into the next room. A woman was waiting for them. She smiled and introduced herself as Lisa. She had Bella change into a gown and sit up on the table.

"Okay now put your feet in these," she said, helping her. Edward turned away.

"I should go..."

Bella grabbed his hand before he could get too far. She didn't say anything but she didn't let go. Lisa prepared her tools and turned to her. "Okay you may feel a little pinch but it's nothing to worry about."

"What are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Giving you a checkup," Lisa said. Bella felt weird and a little embarrassed as she poked around. She looked up at Edward and he was a little pink.

"Now we're going to see what's going on in there," she said. She turned on the monitor on Bella's other side and an image came up. Black and white for the most part with a throbbing center. "See that?" She asked, "that's your baby. Yep you're at about seven maybe eight weeks."

"Wow," Edward muttered.

Bella started to cry.


End file.
